


describe us

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "you're getting petty."or, wheein likes ordinary things. just don't tell moonbyul.





	describe us

-

 

 

 

 

"you're getting petty."

wheein smells moonbyul at the door. which feels weird to think about. it's true; moonbyul has this particular scent, favors floral things over the huskier notes the rest of them do. she's the odd one out. naturally, it's wheein's favorite thing to love.

"i didn't eat your ice cream." she barely looks up from the bed. her arm remains skewed over her eyes. her sheets are somewhere around her ankles. "yongsun unnie is in a mood. ask her."

"funny." the bed sinks. "she said the same thing about you," moonbyul drawls. and pushes at wheein's hip. move, she doesn't say. wheein bites her lip and still obeys.

it's a lull anyway: the four of them are never home at the same time. tonight, they are. it's a fluke. but all their doors are open and music floats from somewhere down the hall. the television, maybe. hwasa has already passed the door on the phone. wheein still listens to moonbyul next to her. listens to her stretch and yawn. feels the bed sink. the sheets pull around her ankles again, resettling.

"the song isn't about you."

moonbyul chuckles.

wheein flushes. "it _isn't_ ," she insists.

moonbyul says nothing. she's not quiet: her breathing is even, her fingers find and sweep across wheein's stomach. it's a faint motion. her fingers dust against her stomach. grab at the hem of her t-shirt and pull.

"even if it was," she replies. "does this mean we're fighting?"

"about what?"

"whatever you've decided to fight about." wheein opens her eyes. moonbyul is staring. "i just didn't get the memo," moonbyul presses. amusement curls at her mouth. "like usual."

wheein feels hot. "stupid," she mutters.

and as usual, moonbyul doesn't listen. her knee jerks. just slightly. she shifts and turns into her side, flexing her fingers into the strands of wheein's hair. they're cut short; ending along the slow curve of her throat. moonbyul smiles. slowly. but wheein's stomach explodes into something like butterflies.

" _you're_ stupid," moonbyul whispers, and then kisses her. stretches her mouth over wheein's. it's hot and wet and kind of sticky. coffee, she thinks vaguely and moonbyul closes her mouth over wheein's lip. one of them makes a sound and moonbyul drags her fingers back into wheein's hair.

they're bad at fighting anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. i'm pretty sure i've listened to 'easy' about a billion times.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
